Weird Encounter
by ItaFearMe
Summary: HIATUS. The Kingdom Hearts gang have met up with a new group but it seems like they might get along but in a weird way. Naruto crossover.


Alright so this is my second fic. I hope you all like it and I plan to only have about 20 chapters or so. Maybe this will be my side project from my other story.

Well anyways read on.

* * *

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Naruto or Kingdom Hearts/Final Fantasy. I just own the idea of making this story in the first place.

**Warning: A**ll characters will be very OoC.

* * *

**Chapter 1**

!!

!!

It was a nice and sunny day……….wait a minute this is so cheesy! Lets start over shall we.

On a stormy…..no!! Not this either! Seriously we need to fix this beginning thingy. Try again!

There were birds chirping…….Ahh!! To hell with this!

The Naruto gang were hanging out at the local park minding their own business when the Kingdom Hearts gang came up to them.

"Hey you guys are in our territory," Sora said as he was the leader of the group.

Naruto stood up and matched up to Sora, "Well I don't think it belongs to you anymore! So ha!"

Riku stepped up his face showing that he was serious, "Well what are you going to do? We are a bigger group than you are? Or have you not noticed?" a smirk appeared on his face as Naruto and the others realized this.

"How are there so many of you?" he asked staring at the members.

Sora and Riku rolled their eyes at him, "Really, well let's see we are the Kingdom Hearts gang so we include us belonging in this group along with some of the members from the various Final Fantasy gangs."

Sakurai stood up and went to stand next to Naruto and started arguing, "How could you have members from other groups like the Final Fantasy chain gang?!"

"It is pretty simple really since we are under the same head gang management," said Kairi as she stopped talking with Yuffie.

The whole Naruto gang was now standing there in awe. "So that means you guys are all under one main leader?"

The other group nodded in agreement.

Over on the side the Organization 13 showed up and stood off to the side between the two groups. "What is all of this?" Xemnas asked looking at both groups curiously.

"Well you see," Sora started but Riku jumped into the conversation, "we were just telling these losers here about our group."

Xemnas raised an eyebrow in amusement, "Well it seems like you told them about the whole leader thing first, am I right?"

Sora nodded in response.

!!

Then there was a sudden explosion and they all died….No!! that doesn't happen!! Who put that there!? -runs off to kill bad people- Anyways back to the real story.

!!

After some time the FF members left to go do their own stuff while the rest stayed and kept at it. But soon they stopped and each group started getting along.

Sort of.

"What the hell was that for!?"

"Well you had to hit me!"

"I did not!"

"Well the only person that could have is you!"

"Bah!"

"That's right you better run!"

"What did you say?!"

"Oh crap!!"

"Get back here!!"

Riku along with Sasuke were sitting with each other since they actually got along without having to fight.

"Do you think those two will ever get along?" Riku asked looking at a fallen Naruto.

Sasuke shook his head, "I don't suppose so. Naruto can be such a knucklehead sometimes."

Riku was afraid that Sora might always get like this with Naruto. Good thing he didn't use force or things would really get out of hand. Sora may not look like it but he can pack a power punch when he felt like it. Riku would know he saw Sora land one on one of the people in a fight they had not too long ago.

!!

Each of them went their separate ways each going in different directions but still in little groups because they lived together. Not like they would live alone at a time like this where they could get jumped at who knows when.

Sora and Riku lived in a very large complex so they actually got Kairi, Namine, Roxas and the members of the FF chain gang to live with them. It wasn't that great but who would believe that two teenage boys owned a mansion. They actually inherited the place when Riku's parents wanted to give him a place to stay and that was the closest mansion they owned that was in the area. It was a pretty nice gift and everyone that ever came to the place would agree.

!!

In the morning it was nice and sunny but there was one problem.

It was freaking HOT!

"Oh god damn!" Sora jumped out of his bed and landed on the floor with a thump, "Gosh why is it so damn hot today and its only morning!?"

Riku opened the door and stepped in ruffling his silver hair as he stared at Sora, "What is going on?"

"It is freaking hot that's what!" Sora gave a pout and went over to shut the curtains.

"Well no wonder you are wearing the wrong outfit," Riku pointed out and Sora looked down to see that he wasn't wearing his pajamas but what he was wearing last night. Thinking back he remembered just coming into the bedroom and then collapsing on the soft silk bed. "Oh." was all he said before he disappeared into the bathroom to change into something more suitable.

!!

At breakfast all was dead quiet and barely anything was head not even a cricket. --

Have you seriously not learned anything that I've told you so far in the story? There is never a dull moment with these people. --

There was loud screaming around the table with food flying back and forth between Sora and Roxas making both of them covered in what is to be eggs and pancakes or something along the lines that they had at the breakfast table.

"Haha you look like a tornado hit you smack right in the face!"

"Well you look like someone ate you and spit you back up!"

"Why you!" he tried to jump over the table but Riku and another person held him down before he could do so.

"Your one lucky bastard you know that!" he yelled while trying to break free from their grasps.

"I know," he said with a smirk and cleaned himself off of the big bit of food and continued eating what he had on his plate.

Today was going to be a long day and it only just started.

!!

!!

* * *

Well here is the first chapter and I hope you liked it. I think it turned out okay but there are quite a few mistakes but that always happens with me when I start on the first chapter but everything always does get better later so don't be so harsh, okay?

Anyways please review and you won't get glomped by a hoard of monkeys!

Ita™


End file.
